


Light

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe GTA, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Other, implied others mostly, ish, light disturbing references, ryan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan didn't know what it was. There was just something about having a light on that made it so much easier to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was an odd idea/headcanon.  
> Oh well.

Ryan curled in on himself, pulling his legs up close to his chest. He nestled himself back further into the corner, resting his chin on his knees. From this corner he could see the whole bedroom, and he knew the door was shut. Exhaling slowly he let his eyes flutter shut. He could allow himself to sleep. After all, it had been almost three days. Slowly he drifted off until he was out completely, the lights still turned on.

Ryan didn't know what it was. There was just something about having a light on that made it so much easier to sleep.  
Maybe it was the distinction. So much of his work was done in the dark, open areas in the city that the light and small felt comforting.  
Maybe it was his hatred of crowds. They served their purpose, yes. He could acknowledge the usefulness of a crowd, they were easy to disappear into, to hide. However there are fewer places worse than a crowd, surrounded and unable to keep up.  
Maybe it was the power. The ability to see everywhere in the room, to know exactly what's coming. To be the first one to know if anything happens. The feeling of being in control of his own situation.

It wasn't as if he couldn't stand other conditions. In Ryan's line of work you have to learn that unfavorable circumstances are just that; unfavorable. It's not the end of the world, even if he'll spend an hour trying to scrub his body clean of the eyes. He can feel them watching him, he can still hear their voices.  
Even in the penthouse, he can feel them. He knows, deep down that they're not really, he knows but that won't convince his paranoid mind.  
Sleeping with one of the others can be better or worse, someone else to be with and hold close or someone else to share his fate. 

Nothing really helps like keeping the light on and sleeping in corners. The crew has found him innumerable times curled up in odd places; a closet, under the bed, behind the couch, even in the bathtub once. 

It'd just a fact of life that Ryan would sneak off to do something else after the others slept- and they accepted that.  
It wasn't until Little J joined the crew that a night-light made its way into the bedroom. All of them knew who put it there, but Ryan was silently grateful.

He even slept with them on occasion. Curled around one of his partners, and near to the edge of the bed Ryan had never felt so safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me sleeping soundly with the lights on at Supertinydom on Tumblr!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
